


Delicacy

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unfortunate, really, that frog monsters were such common pests in Aincrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Delicacy  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Asuna and Kirito.  
> Setting: Takes place after the episode “Yui’s Heart”.  
> Summary: It was unfortunate, really, that frog monsters were such common pests in Aincrad.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Reki Kawahara. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: My first “Sword Art Online” ficlet. Merely a little thing, inspired by Kirito’s amusing dietary preferences.

* * *

It was unfortunate, really, that frog monsters were such common pests in Aincrad… because Asuna _hated_ frog monsters.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of them. They were thoroughly low-level threats; barely any obstacle for herself or Kirito. Dispatching them was so easy, it was almost boring.

Nor was it that she found them particularly gross. Even in real life, frogs had never been one of her feminine weaknesses. Besides, in these last two years, she had met her share of _humans_ who disgusted her far more than any four-eyed overgrown amphibian. Compared to your average player-killer, the frog monsters were as cuddly as puppies.

No, her problem with frog monsters was the question she _knew_ she could expect to hear from her husband— _every single time_ they fought the blasted things.

“Aww, come on, Asuna! _Please_? …Remember, in the _real_ world, frog legs are a _delicacy_!”

…Honestly, if she didn’t suspect it was a part of the reason he married her, she would have regretted ever telling Kirito about her skill level in cooking.

* * *

_© 2013 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
